Across the Stars
by AwesomeAstronaut
Summary: Hetalia human AU and Doctor Who X-over with the 10th Doctor and Alfred as his companion. Takes place in the transition time between Martha and Donna. No implied pairings. Rating because of Cthulu.


**This is a Doctor Who and Hetalia crossover AU with the 10th Doctor. Takes place in the transition time between Martha and Donna as the companion. No implied pairings but I hope you like it.**

* * *

The sandy blonde gazed upon the great expanse before him. Stretching, stretching, stretching, on until the ends of reality and beyond. It was always an amazing sight, especially on clear nights such as this. The stars so numerous and shining. He wasn't so sure that he saw Lucy with the diamonds but there sure as hell weren't any tangerine trees or marmalade skies either.

However, the teen's reverie of kaleidoscope eyes and cellophane flowers was broken by a strange noise like nothing he had ever heard. Upon sitting up he discovered a tall blue police box which definitely was not there before. As if the box wasn't enough the door for it opened to reveal a man in a suit with a brown jacket. "Where are we?" His accent was obviously British and he seemed disoriented.

"A bit outside of Cambridge. Is there something wrong?" As the words left his mouth the man began muttering to himself.

"You're American right? So we're in America, obviously the twenty-first century... I like America. Home of the brave, land of the free. You Americans are unstoppable you know. Always have been"

"Thanks I guess. I'm Alfred by the way. Who are you?" Said teen stood up and strode over to the man with a warm smile on his face.

"I'm the Doctor." The man looked around briefly. "America though, really? I usually end up in London but then again who knows what could be here in the land of opportunity. I always end up somewhere interesting. Where exactly are we again?:"

"Just a couple of miles outside of Cambridge, Massachusetts. You doing alright dude?"

"Huh? Oh yes! I'm perfectly alright. Been a bit lonely but what else can you do? A traveling life is not for everyone."

"Yeah. I like traveling though." Alfred said with a smile, looking fondly at the sky. "I want to travel as far as I possibly can. Into the sky, into the stars. The universe looks so beautiful from here. I want to know if it truly is that beautiful."

A grin broke across the Doctor's face, "So Alfred, what are you doing here?"

"Me? Well I was stargazing. I'm in Massachusetts because I'm studying to be an astronaut."

"Excellent! Well then, allons-y!" Without wasting any time the man pulled the blonde teen into the police box, which just so happened to be larger on the inside.

"Omygoddude! You're an alien! That's totally awesome!" Alfred grinned brightly as he turned to get a full view of the box's interior.

"Excellent. Gold star for you. And this is the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"It's amazing... So judging by the name this thing travels in space _and_ time, right?"

"Someone's been doing their homework! It's fun to have someone smart around. Not as smart as I am but still."

"Wait, you're letting me come with you? Just some random guy?"

"Why not? It'll be fun!"

"Can't argue with that logic."

"Oh, I think I like you already Alfred." The Doctor said with a grin as he began throwing levers and turning knobs. Soon enough the TARDIS rumbled to life and the strange noise he had heard returned. "So what's your full name?"

"Alfred F. Jones. I'm from California but I'm going to college." he replied doing his best not to get tossed around.

"Another Jones! I doubt you're related to Martha Jones though. It's such a common last name."

"So you just go by the Doctor?"

"Yup. That's me."

Alfred shrugged, "If that works for you dude. Who am I to argue?"

"You are quite strange Alfred Jones. I've met many humans and you are one of the first not to question my name. You also didn't worry about the whole suddenly dropping everything and traveling off with some strange man."

"Should I be worried? It is a time machine after all. I can just get back a couple minutes after I left."

"You are smart. How old are you?"

"Nineteen. I'm in my second year of college studying astrophysics, quantum mechanics, astronomy, and chemistry."

"I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey."

"So any reason why you decided to drag me along Doctor?"

"The universe is a large place Alfred Jones." The Doctor took a look at a small screen before furrowing his eyebrows. "We didn't go anywhere!"

"Where were you trying to go?"

"Don't know, I went at random but we didn't go anywhere and no time has passed."

"Maybe there's something you need to do in Cambridge then."

"That sounds exactly right. Just what I was going to say." The Doctor looked at Alfred speculatively. "Are you sure you're just a human? No foreign genes mixed in there?"

The teen just laughed with a large smile, "Who knows dude? As far as I know I'm human."

"No sense in trying to find answers where there is none. Allons-y then." Both of them left the TARDIS to see Alfred's belongings where he had left them on the grass with his telescope. "So, Cambridge then. I don't know much about Cambridge to be honest."

"It's a nice town. I usually hang around the college though." The teen explained as he began putting away his telescope and other belongings. "My car's nearby if you wanna take that instead. A large blue box might be noticeable."

"Nope. There's a perception filter on it. Not a single person will notice. The car still sounds like a good idea though. There's the occasional bystander that notices the TARDIS but nothing usually happens."

"Okay. Well, I've got a small apartment that I share but I'm sure my roommate won't be too much trouble." On the contrary Alfred had no idea how Arthur would react to a random stranger in their apartment but he figured it would make them even since the irritable Briton talked to his "fairies" all the time. The sandy blonde teen gathered up his equipment with ease, despite the considerable weight, and began the trek back towards his truck. "So Doctor, any idea on what's keepin' ya here?"

"None at all, but I intend on finding out. What's so special about Cambridge? I usually end up in London or some large city." The Doctor began mumbling to himself as he followed Alfred. The duo, college student and Timelord, got into the truck and started on their way. "So Alfred, any parents?" He remembered all too well the trouble Martha's mother had caused.

"Well, my mom is completely insane and would probably force me to come with you if I didn't want to and my dad... I'd rather not talk about that."

"Touchy subject. I see. So how far away is your flat?"

"Just a couple more minutes. Shouldn't be too long." And true to his words he pulled the truck into it's parking space and unloaded his equipment before going into the cozy apartment. "Yo Artie, you here dude?"

"I thought I told you not to call me tha- Who the bloody hell is this?" Arthur spoke as the others entered.

"'Ello, I'm the Doctor."

"Don't worry about it dude."

"If it's you I should be worried... Hello, uh, Doctor...?"

"Just the Doctor." The man said with a smile as he looked around at the clashing decorations.

Alfred went down the hall and opened the door to his room before visibly paling and immediately slamming it shut. "H-hey Artie? Did you do something to my room?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

"Because it looks like something straight out of a Lovecraft story."


End file.
